Every Rose has its Thorn
by galileogalileigallifrey
Summary: The 11th Doctor has somehow managed to cross into a parallel world. A certain parallel world where a certain person happens to inhabit.


The Doctor didn't understand  
He did _not _understand why Amy and Rory insisted on a night by themselves.  
Where, exactly, is the fun in that?  
He also did not understand why River was so angry at him. It was only a small fire and he _did _put it out.  
The Doctor was very confused as to why he wasn't in 2553 in Paris, witnessing the next French revolution, but rather he was in present day London.

But was it really London?

Something seemed off.  
Well, technically, where ever the Doctor is something's a bit off.

But this was different somehow.  
It wasn't anything like a crack in time and space (He really could _not _put up with another one of those) or even an impending alien attack.  
No, this was very peculiar.

He examined his surroundings.  
Normal trees, same old mundane buildings plastered with graffiti, the typical strangers walking along the street, trying to get from Point A to Point B as quickly as possible.  
But there was something. It felt like it was staring him in the face, but he just couldn't see.

Then he could.

There it was, literally staring him in the face.  
A giant billboard sat on top of one of the mundane buildings.  
Pete Tyler's face beamed down at everyone who passed, as if he were proud of them.  
Proud that they had made him wealthy.

The Doctor's throat closed up as it dawned on him.  
He was in her world. His sweet, fantastic, beautiful Rose's world.

His hearts began to race as he stood there, unsure of what to do.  
Should he turn his back? Should he just leave and prevent any problems from arising?  
Or should he find the woman he loves and get one last glimpse of her? To clarify that what he did was really for the best?

He hurried down the busy streets, not entirely certain of where he was going.  
He figured the best way to find her would be to locate her parents first.  
Unfortunately, that meant for him he would have to come up with a new alias.  
They would know who it was if he went by the Doctor, obviously. And John Smith was out of the question.

But no matter. He was always the master of thinking on the spot. It could wait.  
Right now he needed to find Jackie and Pete Tyler.

* * *

The Tyler mansion sat on a hill that hung over the entire city.  
It was painted a soft cream color, accented with brown bricks and touches of silver here and there.  
The lawn, which _was _nicely manicured, was promptly trod upon by the Doctor who somehow managed to trip multiple times, taking clumps of ground with him.

Jackie Tyler watched the strange man in fascination and wonder.  
How could any person be so unaware of his own limbs?  
Moreover, how could a grown man look cute stumbling about, destroying her front yard?

As he neared the house, Jackie hastily snapped the curtains shut and moved to the adjoining room.  
She couldn't let such an attractive man know she was gawking at him.

As the Doctor awkwardly conquered the last few steps, he began to doubt.  
Was this the absolute best idea?  
Did he really want to know how everything turned out?

What if she was unhappy? How could he live with himself?  
But what if she was happy?  
He imagined her happiness would be just as painful as her sorrow.  
So it was decided.  
He wouldn't interfere in her life.

But at that exact moment, Jackie Tyler had already made the decision for him.

"Hullo! Can I help you?" Jackie stood in her doorway, smiling at the strange man standing before her.

"Um, no, actually I was just. . . going." He pointed dejectedly behind him and held his stance before pivoting around. Once again, he hesitated.

"Are you sure? I mean, you must have come here for something, right?"

"No, no. I think I got the wrong place. I was looking for the _other _mansion on the hill," he said with a slight, uneasy curl of the lip.

Jackie raised her eyebrow at his back.

"The _other _mansion?"

The Doctor cursed inwardly, fidgeting. He spun around. With a nervous smile, he laughed.

"Ha ha! Got you! I was just pulling your leg!" His voice slowly slipped to a whisper and his grin faltered. In that moment of silence, he was worried she wouldn't buy it.

But good old Jackie Tyler, she'll believe anything as long as its coming from a handsome man.

"So, what brings you here anyway?"

The Doctor, who had been studying the vase on the mantle for the past minute, jumped, a little startled.

"Hmm? Oh! Um, yes, I'm here because. . ."

"Oh! You're one of Pete's business friends, aren't you?"

"Uh, sure. Yes! I am one of Pete's friends. Uh, business friends that is."

Jackie looked slightly annoyed. She had hoped that she had been wrong and for once someone would have come to see her.

"Did you come to see him then? Silly question, of course you did."

"Ah, yes. You are correct. I wish to talk businessy stuff with Pete."

Jackie looked at him with an odd expression.

"Alright. I'll tell him you're here."

She began moving up the staircase when suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Silly me! I forgot to ask your name!"

"Oh, uh, it's Doctor. . ."

Jackie's face scrunched up.

"Doctor?"

"Doctor Smith! Sorry, I'm a little off my rocker! I have trouble remembering my name sometimes!"

Jackie studied him, as if looking for faults or tears in his act.

Thankfully for the Doctor, she shook it off and continued her climb up the mountain of stairs.

The Doctor sighed then froze.

He was alone.

He took Jackie's absence as an opportunity to explore the huge palace of a house.  
Of course there was the occasional picture here and there, but it was no indication of how her life was going.

Just when he had given up hope, he saw it.

It was small.  
Well, compared to the monster of a building in front of it, it was tiny.  
In reality, it was probably the size of any normal home in London.

The Doctor glanced up at the second floor.

He assumed Jackie got preoccupied upstairs. He had nothing to do with her, why should she care anyway?  
Whether she cared or not, it mattered not to him.

The only thing that mattered was Rose.

The Doctor made his way outside. He took his time, admiring the garden so as not to look suspicious. When he had finally made it to the front of the house he stopped.

He raised his hand to knock, but almost immediately brought it back to fix his bowtie and smooth his hair.  
Once again his hand made way for the door, this time actually making contact with the solid form, but only barely.  
The door pushed open and the Doctor peered curiously inside.  
Tentatively he took one step inside. Then, very quietly, he moved forward.

* * *

The house was dark. Very dark. The only source of light came from the windows which were covered in heavy drapes.  
Somewhere in the back of the house he could hear the faint sound of music playing.  
As he crept forwards he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and cherries intertwining together.

He moved towards the tempting source, finding himself in a bright kitchen, closed off from the darkness that enveloped the rest of the house.  
He continued looking around, still finding no signs of any one, minus the fresh pies, of being here.

He moved on. No need wasting time.

As he left the kitchen and entered the hallway he heard the music again.  
It was more prominent now and he realized he was coming close to the location of the soft melody.  
He stopped in front of the tune's door.

This was it.

He inhaled quickly and turned the knob.

* * *

It was no different from the rest of the house, excluding the kitchen.  
From where he was standing he could see a small night light, hardly performing its job efficiently.

The music, which he recognized as Mozart's emitted from a small object on what looked like a night stand.  
He took one step forward, heading towards the sound but his foot hit a rather hard object and he stumbled forward. He attempted to regain his balance but rather he managed to knock over everything on the table.

All was silent and then a loud cry filled the dark room.

Pounding footsteps grew louder as they neared him.  
He could hear the faint click of lights being flicked on in the hall.

The door was thrust open and light flooded through, blinding him.

"Oi! What are you doing in my home?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! c: I'll try to upload chapter two within the next week, that is if it seems like anyone's interested. Thank you for reading! c:**


End file.
